


Little Eyes See a Lot

by amazingjessisnotonfire



Series: Amelia Howell - the child of a meme. [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy!Dan, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, bb!howell knows whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjessisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingjessisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets love advice from his five year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Eyes See a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like five minutes. Might make into a series, I dunno. All I know is that Daddy!Dan slays me. This isn't connected to my other fic.

“Daddy.”

Dan looked to the doorway of his bedroom, stalling his video editing for a moment. “Yes, sweetpea?”

The curly haired girl walked into her father’s room, making herself comfortable facing him while sitting on his lap, plenty of flailing involved. "We need to talk.“

Dan almost laughed at the seriousness of her voice. Never had heard the five year old with that much determination involving something other than cookies. The look on her face stopped the laugh in its tracks. "Yes? What about?”

Mia sighed deeply, as if to prepare. “You. And Uncle Philly.”

A brow cocked, he questioned her. “What about us?” he said, his arms secure around her tiny waist as he balanced her.

“Mummy said that you two need to kiss already. That the te-te-tentshun is too much.” the word _tension_ stuck on her tongue.

He needed to have a talk with his ex. She wasn’t even his ex, really. More like they met at a Starbucks one time, became friends which morphed into a friends with benefits type thing and eventually, Mia came out of it. After Mia had been born, Lexi had met a girl and started seeing her. Mia now alternated every two weeks between the two.

“What.” it wasn’t even a question.

“Well, she didn’t say it to me…”

He eyed her. “Amelia Grace Howell, were you eavesdropping?”

Suddenly, those brown eyes came into play as she reached up and played with one of her curls, something that had become a nervous habit of the little girl. “Well…only a-cause I went to ask her and Mumma Nicky if I could have a cookie and I heard them talking ‘bout you and Uncle Philly.”

Dan smirked. He couldn’t stay mad at that kid. No matter what. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her dimpled cheek.

“So. Do you wanna kiss Uncle Philly?”

“Well-”

“S'okay 'cause Luke at school has two daddies and they kiss all the time!”

Dan smiled softly. “It’s not that easy, sweetpea.”

“Do you like him?”

He nodded.

“Do you like him a lot? Like more than maltesers?”

He nodded again. “A _lot_ more.”

“Then kiss him, Daddy.”

“You think I should.”

Mia nodded. “Uh-huh. 'Cause he makes you laugh and you got a cute laugh and I like when you laugh.” she kissed his cheek. “I love you, daddy. I’m gonna go watch Peppa now.” she jumped off his lap and ran out, leaving him partially stunned.

Had he just got relationship advice from his five year old?

And it _worked?_

He texted Phil. _Come to my room real quick._


End file.
